


Legs For Miles Look Different In A Skirt

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Polyamory, blowjob, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Shane is decked out in a nice outfit for a video. Ryan takes notice.





	Legs For Miles Look Different In A Skirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fringewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/gifts).



Ryan nearly spat out his coffee, as he watched Shane walk by. 

"What the fuck are you wearing?!"

"Oh, this?"

Shane looked down at the red dress. 

"No, your fucking... socks," Ryan said.

He was gibbering in his head, just a little bit.

It was good gibbering, too - the kind of gibbering that's usually associated with a certain kind of horror protagonist, from a novel of a certain era.

... wow, he was going off topic.

But.

Um.

"I'm not wearing socks," Shane said, and he extended one of his ridiculous legs out, and he was wearing... he was wearing sandals.

Sandals with a heel, and it was... it was a low heel, but it still seemed to have given him an inch or two. 

As if he needed them, the jerk.

The dress was red, printed with little flowers, and it had thin straps, with... ruffles around the chest?

The top of the dress just barely covered the tops of Shane's thighs.

It was a v-neck, and Ryan could see bits of Shane's chest.

"Why are you dressed like this?"

"They wanted to do a video involving crossdressing, so they wanted to get one of the more masculine dudes and one of the more feminine ladies, to heighten the... look."

"Heighten? You're already Bigfoot size."

"I'll be really honest," Shane said, and he crossed his arms.

He looked entirely too comfortable in that whole getup.

... not that Ryan thought that Shane should have been uncomfortable in women's clothing or anything, at the end of the day, clothing is clothing, after all, and this was the twenty first century, and gender wasn't just one thing, and....

Wow, Ryan's head was spinning.

He had a boner.

He had enough of a boner that he was a bit worried that Shane could see it, when he was sitting up like this, his legs crossed carefully to keep anything visible. 

"Ryan?"

"Um?"

"You okay? You just kinda spaced out."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," said Ryan. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying, it was lucky for me that the Try Guys left behind a whole bunch of their props here, from when they did the drag episode."

"Um," said Ryan. "Aren't those heels kinda... short for drag?"

Shane shrugged.

"I can't walk in the tall ones," said Shane. 

"Did you _try_?"

"Yeah," said Shane. 

Ryan was met with images of Shane wobbling around, and oh god, Shane's legs looked so much _longer_ when Ryan could see all of them, with his calves flexed because of those heels....

Oh god.

Ryan's cock twitched in his jeans, and he made a slightly... needy noise.

Um.

Shane looked at Ryan, and there was something... searching.

Ryan flushed.

They weren't... they weren't dating or anything like that.

Nothing like that.

Exactly.

They were friends, they... they were a bit more, maybe, but nobody was pushing anything, it was just... maybe some kissing, here and there - late night movie making out, maybe even a bit of awkward dry humping... but nothing too intense.

Both of them were... reasonably comfortable with their not-straightness (Shane moreso than Ryan, but Shane was just more comfortable with shit in general), and both of them were more or less okay at all of this, but they'd agreed to take it slow.

Um. 

His heart was beating very fast. 

"Ryan," Shane said again, and Ryan looked up at Shane, trying to get his brain back, more or less. 

Shane was wearing makeup - minimal makeup, but still, makeup.

A little bit of blush, some lipstick....

"Are you feeling okay?"

Shane looked worried.

"Yeah," said Ryan. "It's... the outfit is distracting."

"Oooh," said Shane, and he made a big show of lifting his foot up, resting it on a rung of Ryan's chair.

The skirt rose up, and Ryan could see Shane's underwear.

It was pink.

Actually pink.

Pink and lacy. 

Um.

"Are you wearing...?"

"You wanna see?"

Shane turned around, and then he was... _lifting his skirt up_ , oh god, and Ryan was looking at Shane's butt. 

Looking at Shane's butt, in pink lacy panties, and there was the back of Shane's balls, just barely contained, which was weird looking, but not in a bad way.

Ryan wasn't usually one to... ogle, but he was ogling.

Oh, but was he ogling.

He needed to stop ogling.

He wasn't being subtle.

"What do ya think?"

Shane was looking over his shoulder at Ryan, and he was full on smirking. 

"Fine," Ryan squeaked out. "You look fine."

Shane snorted. 

"Yeah, yeah," he said, and he dropped the skirt.

... Ryan wanted to put his face in Shane's ass, and okay, no, that couldn't be normal.

He wanted to cover his face and groan.

... he wanted to jerk off with that same manic intensity he associated with being young and stupid. 

Huh.

But Shane was just… lowering the red skirt down, adjusting it, and then he was walking off, only barely wobbling from the heels. 

Ryan tried not to stare after him. 

* * *

There was a break, a (late) lunch break, and then Shane was texting Ryan.

_Can you come get me in the costume closet?_

Ryan frowned at his phone. 

_Why do you need me to come get you?_

_I can’t get the zip of this dress._

Ryan flushed, licked his lips, and he was up and walking towards the costume closet before he had a chance to think.

He had his hands in his pockets, and his fingers… his fingers were close enough to his own cock that he was shaking, breathing, deeply, trying to keep from looking too… eager.

What was he even eager _for_?

It wasn’t like he was going to fuck Shane here, at work.

He wasn’t that kind of person. 

… was he?

At least most people were out to lunch, which might have been why Shane had asked him for the help in the first place.

And sure enough….

“Ryan?”

Shane was on one side of the door. 

Ryan was on the other.

“What’s up?”

“My zipper is stuck.”

“Can’t you use your noodle limbs to get it unzipped?”

“I can’t reach.”

And then Shane was opening the door. 

He was still wearing… well, all of it. 

“Why are you still done up?”

“I want to change so I can get lunch, then change back,” said Shane. “But everyone left without me.”

“Right,” said Ryan. 

His mouth was very dry.

“Are you okay?”

Shane was frowning at Ryan.

“Great,” Ryan said, and his voice cracked.

Shane raised an eyebrow.

Ryan smiled at him, and then he was… crowding into the costume closet with him.

The costume closet, which was also technically a changing room, but only barely.

There wasn’t much room, and they were pressed almost chest to chest.

The small space was lit with one lightbulb, and they were breathing each other’s breath. 

“Can I help you?”

Shane’s voice was very mild, and he was looking at Ryan with a smirk.

A fucking smirk.

And some part of Ryan just… broke.

He made some kind of frustrated noise, and he was up on his tiptoes, tangling his hands in Shane’s hair and twisting it around his fingers, kissing Shane with the kind of fervor usually found in airport reunions, only with more… frustration built in.

Shane made a surprised noise, but he kissed back, albeit without the same amount of… whatever it was. 

He pulled back, and he was… smirking, the jerk.

“Do you have a crossdressing kink?”

Shane sounded amused.

“I… I don’t think so,” Ryan said. 

“The thing pressing into my leg says otherwise,” Shane said. “Unless that’s your phone, in which case… this is awkward as hell.”

And then Ryan got on his knees. 

It wasn’t a conscious thought - he just… did it.

He got on his knees, and he was looking up at Shane, and Shane was looking down at him.

Shane put a hand on top of Ryan’s head, running his fingers through Ryan’s hair. 

“You okay in there?”

“I’m okay,” Ryan said, and he even meant it, as his hands went up and down along Shane’s inner thighs. “Did you shave your legs?”

“God no,” said Shane. “I just don’t… have much leg hair on my upper thighs.”

“Right,” said Ryan. 

The skin was soft, and then he was… he had his palms on Shane’s hips, under the dress, and the panties were _pink_ and they were lace,, and Shane’s cock was… right in front of him, at eye level.

More or less.

Um.

Shit.

He didn’t entirely… know what to do with a cock.

“These are mine,” Shane said. 

“Huh?” 

“The panties,” said Shane. “They said I could keep them.”

“Oh,” said Ryan.

“So you can… put your mouth on them,” said Shane. “Unless I am very much misreading this situation.” 

“... dude, I’m literally, like, face to face with your dick. I don’t know how you’d misread the situation.”

“My dick doesn’t have a face.”

“Well, no, obviously, but it’s a figure of speech.”

“It’s a dumb figure of speech.”

“You’re stalling,” said Ryan. “Do you not want me to suck your dick?”

“I dunno. Do you want to suck my dick?”

“I want to suck your dick,” Ryan said, and he was… pushing the skirt of the dress up, and then it was… it was on his head, which was a weird sensation, pattering around his head.

And there was Shane’s cock, through the panties.

He nuzzled into it, carefully, and the panties were almost rough against his cheek.

And Shane was… god, Shane was sighing, and he was beginning to shake, leaning against one wall of the costume closet.

Ryan had heard these noises before - when they had a particularly intense make out, he would sigh and moan and shiver.

He was surprisingly vocal, all things considered. 

But now he had his hands in Ryan’s hair, and Ryan was mouthing along Shane’s cock, right through the panties.

The lace was odd under his tongue, and it was the first time he’d ever felt a dick through panties. 

It was the first time he’d ever felt someone else’s dick, period. 

Let alone with his mouth.

He had a dick against his _tongue_ \- how about that?

“If you want to suck my dick… you can suck my dick.” 

“Thanks,” said Ryan.

… was that a thing that you even said? He had no idea what the rules were for these types of things.

“Are you going to take it out?”

“I’m trying to prolong the experience,” Ryan groused. 

“If you prolong it too long, we’ll get caught and fired, and you’ll have to use your own money to go on location to film yourself being scared of thin air.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, and he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Shane’s panties, pushing them down. 

Shane’s cock sprang forward, and Ryan raised an eyebrow.

“Are you getting off on this too?”

“You literally come in here, kiss me like it’s the end of the world, and you’re telling me off for having a boner?”

Shane sounded genuinely...insulted. 

Ryan snorted, and then he leaned in, taking in the head of Shane’s cock into his mouth before he could be spooked. 

… fuck it.

It tasted like skin.

It didn’t taste like pussy, but it was… it was close enough that he could more or less tell. 

Now what?

He’d had blowjobs before - he knew what he liked. 

He could infer it from the other end, couldn’t he?

… right.

He wriggled his tongue, carefully, and he traced along the slit of Shane’s cock.

It was starting to leak .

Shane was shuddering, and he was holding on to Ryan’s hair. 

Okay.

Ryan could do this.

He was drooling, and he was… he was doing things with his lips, he wasn’t even sure _what_ he was doing with them, but Shane was moaning.

Ryan pulled off of Shane’s cock, to look up at him.

“You gotta be quiet,” Ryan said.

And Shane covered his mouth with one hand. 

“Please don’t stop,” he said, his voice muffled.

Ryan made an amused noise, a little puff of air against Shane’s cock, and Shane made that same whining noise.

_Fuck_ , Ryan’s cock was… Ryan’s cock was almost painful, and he was rubbing it through his jeans, grinding against hand, and then Shane was pushing his hips further into Ryan’s mouth, and Ryan was just… taking it. 

Ryan was taking it - he only gagged once, and only barely. 

He took the rest of it into his mouth, and okay, he was drooling down his shirt, as he sucked.

It was… awkward, but Shane had a white knuckle grip on his hair, and when he glanced up, he saw that Shane was holding on equally tight to his own face.

“You’re… god, you’re really good at this,” Shane said, and he was very clearly trembling. “Ry, you’re… if this is your first time sucking dick… you’ve got, uh… you’ve got a long… a lot of good things in store in the future.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m gonna cum,” Shane said. “Like, soon.”

Ryan pulled off again, licking his lips.

“That’s, like, the most blase orgasm announcement I’ve ever heard,” said Ryan.

“Do you hear a lot of orgasm announcements?” 

Shane’s tone was mild.

Ryan groaned, pressing his face into one thigh, his head covered by the skirt of Shane’s dress, and then he took Shane’s cock into his mouth again, took it deep enough that he could almost gag, but he didn’t.

He kept Shane’s cock into his mouth, as Shane jabbed his hips forward, shallow strokes, and he was trying not to gag, slurping and sucking, keeping his teeth covered, kneading at Shane’s inner thighs with both hands, and then he was gagging, just a bit, because Shane’s thrusts were getting deeper, and it was against the back of Ryan’s throat, which was… uncomfortable, but he could live with it.

“I’m gonna cum,” Shane said, “fuck, I’m… I’m going to cum, please… I’m… oh, fuck, Ryan, _yes_!”

Shane came down Ryan’s throat.

It was… it was disgusting, it was salty and bitter as it went down Ryan’s throat, but he kept swallowing it, as he drooled down his shirt, and he was shaking, as he pulled back.

Shane pulled Ryan up roughly, and he kissed Ryan, his mouth wet and sticky. 

He was shaking, panting, holding on tightly, and then his hand was going between the two of them, curling around Ryan’s cock. 

“Do you want me to suck your cock?”

Shane’s mouth was wet and hot against Ryan’s, and Ryan clung to him, shaking, holding on to the dresses.

He was sweating through the dress.

Oops.

“I… yes, if you’re okay… if you can.”

“Obviously, I can,” said Shane. “I -”

There was a knock on the door. 

They both jumped.

“You still in there, Shane?”

“Yeah,” Shane said. “I’ll be out in a minute, hold on.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Ryan pressed his face into Shane’s neck,, and he tried not to start giggling. 

Oh _god_. 

“Okay. See you at the filming spot.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” said Shane. 

Ryan looked up at Shane, then looked down at his own cock.

“I guess I’m gonna have to think of dead puppies, huh?”

“I guess so,” said Shane. “But I’ll make it up to you later.”

Ryan blushed.

“Can I come over tonight?”

For the first time, Shane looked embarrassed. 

Shy. 

Ryan rolled his eyes, and he kissed Shane. 

“Looking forward to it,” he told Shane. 

And then he grabbed a handful of Shane’s ass in the panties, because he could.

“Maybe,” Ryan added, almost as an afterthought, through his own embarrassment, “maybe… maybe keep the get up. It’s nice.” 

“You think so?”

“It suits you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
